A Change
by I am done with this
Summary: Belarus has a new love! How could this be and how does Big Brother Russia handle it. Rated M for chapter 6.
1. Chapter 1

**A Change**

**I do not own Hetalia nor will I ever**

Human names are used

Belarus POV

I walked down the hall seeing people cower from me. There are only two people in this world who can scare so many people at one time. Lucky for me, my big brother and I are those people.

"Belarus!" I stopped and turned towards the voice. I glared at him. Why this idiot?

"What do you want?" I asked the blond when he stopped at my side. I held my arm feeling my knife that was hidden in my sleeve.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to get dinner with me!" I rolled my eyes and let my knife fall to the palm of my hand. The idiot never saw it.

"You mean McDonald's?" I asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" He replied as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Idiot" I muttered as I shoved him against the wall my knife pressed to his through. "I hate McDonald's." I snarled

"Sorry! I forgot." he stuttered. I felt a tug on my sleeve but I pushed it away keeping my gaze on the blond nuisance. I herd a soft 'thump' but ignored it. The blond looked over to see his almost invisible brother on the ground his polar bear no where to be found.

"Mattie!" He yelled

"Who?" I questioned

"You know my brother Canada!" I faltered for a moment as I thought what it would feel like if Russia or Ukraine were injured. The blond saw the sudden distraction and broke free of my grasp.

"That аss" I thought Suddenly there was a gloved hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see the love of my life standing next to me.

"Russia." I breathed. He shivered with fright but made eye contact.

"Stop scaring Amerika, Da?" I sighed and slipped my knife back up my sleeve.

"Anything for you big brother." Ivan shivered again at the love in my voice. I followed Russia out of the world conference building.

"Natalia." I ignored Lithuania's voice "Do...y-you um..."

"Spit it out Toris." I interrupted stopping in my tracks

"Never mind" He muttered

"Whatever." I muttered and rushed to catch up with my brother. As I stepped out of the huge building I was shocked with how warm the summer sun was. It never got this warm in Russia. I sighed and opened my eyes that somehow closed. I did a quick scan of my surroundings and almost lost my composure when I couldn't see Ivan. I saw a flash of pink that looked like Ivan's scarf so I ran towards it.

~*~America POV~*~

I looked out of the window to see Natalia's arms spread wide. A smile came to her face and I somehow found myself smiling at her happiness. That happiness was short lived for when she realised her brother was no where in sight she freaked. She shot into a crowd of people and somehow I knew she would get lost. I turned and slowly made my way out of the building. A short stop at McDonald's then to the white House to see Mr. Prez!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not won Hetalia or anything else that I mention.**

**~*~America's POV~*~**

I stepped out of the White House and gazed at the setting sun. Moments like this would never get old. I gave a small sigh and started towards my house when I herd people talking. I stopped to listen, you never know there could be someone in danger that could use a hero!

"Yeah, so I'm on my way there now."

"Why? Did they get new prey?" I peered around the corner to see these disgusting looking boys talking.

"Oh yes they did. I really hot one with platinum blond hair. Get this she's wearing a maid type outfit." I put my thoughts together. Platinum blond hair that wares a maid type outfit. Now why does that seem so familiar? As I was thinking the first guys cell went off.

"Yo" He answered "Really? Yeah, on my way" The first guy said who I labeled Bad Guy Number One. The other Bad Guy Number Two looked at him confused.

"What's up?" #2 asked as #1 started walking, I followed them. A hero needs to know what is going on around him.

"The chick pulled a knife and is saying her big brother is going to protect her. I believe he also said she is muttering something in Russian" #1 Replied

"Natalia!" I gasped, quickly covering my mouth

"Do they still have her?" #2 asked

"Yeah, she's just standing there holding her knife waiting for someone to make a move." I smirked imagining Natalia trying to act all tuff around these hooligans and followed them more closely.

**~*~Belarus' POV~*~**

I stared at the three men around me, one had just called someone so I'm expecting at least three more to show up. Not one of these guys seem to be afraid of me and I can't understand. All the countries are usually petrified when they even hear I'm on the same continent they are in.

"Hey were here!" I looked down the ally to see two guys coming towards us, behind him a flash of . . . blond? Man she is as hot as you say" I glared at the one that just spoke. What the hell was he thinking?

"Idiot" I muttered in Russian

"Now don't say that it's not nice." The idiot's friend said

"Shit" I muttered suddenly favoring my native tongue. The guys smiled and came closer to me. I glared harder and was about to chuck my knife when someone suddenly shouted

"STOP!" I looked towards the voice

"Fuck." I muttered seeing the silhouette of someone all to familiar.

"It's not nice picking on girls so I'm going to save her from you bad guys 'cuz I'm the Hero!" The men looked at America and laughed. I took the opportunity to run up behind the guy who seemed to be the leader and pressed my knife to his through. he instantly locked up cutting the delicate skin on his neck.

"Let me go and no ones gets hurt" I whispered. The man nodded and motioned for everyone to stand aside. I backed down the ally with the leader in tow. The second I was out of the ally I let go of the guy, grabbed America, and ran for my life.

"Hey Natalia, what happened?" America asked as we slowed to a walk.

"That's Belarus to you" I growled

"Ok then . . . I guess I can live with that." I sighed and started to look around me. Now where could Ivan be? "Hey Belarus?" I gave a look that could kill but America continued "Where's Russia?" I don't know why this question hurt me as much as I did. I shook my head trying to stop the tears from falling down my cheeks.

"I-I don't know" I whispered. I suddenly felt warm arms wrap around me as America tried to comfort me.

"Hey. It's ok . . . we'll find him. Trust me." I buried my head into his chest and cried. For some reason I liked his arms around me, the way he pressed my hair and the way he was humming a soft tune as we slowly rocked. Ivan never cared about me. I was never aloud to cry in front of him, to Ivan that was a sign of weakness, but to America it was something that he thought needed to happen sometimes.

**So what do you think? Please R&R. Ah stupid Alfred trying to be a Hero but yet he tries so hard to help Natalia**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hetalia. If I did there would be more America X Belarus**

**~*~ Belarus POV ~*~**

A slow smile came to my lips as I settled down in America's arms. I looked up to see his sparkling blue eyes looking at me.

"Better now?" He asked, I nodded

"Yes, thank you Amerika." I quickly stepped away feeling somewhat awkward.

"Hey, you can just call me Alfred." I nodded taking that into note.

"Natalia" I muttered. Alfred smiled his famous hundred watt smile.

"Sure thing Natalia!" I looked up at him and laughed feeling light hearted just hearing his voice. What was it that made me feel this way? Is it love?

"Natalia, what are you doing with Americka?" I froze spining on my heal to see Russia glaring at us

"Big Brother! What are you doing here?" I asked, concerned as to what he herd or saw.

"I was walking down the street and I just happened to see you with this Amerikan.

"So why do you care about me being with Natalia, commie?" Alfred shouted, his arms wraping around me protectively.

"Let go of her Amerika." Russia growled, his pipe sliping out of his sleeve.

"Big Brother Stop!" I shouted flinging myself into Russia's chest.

"Natalia!" Alfred shouted as he saw Russia raise his hand. From his position it looked like Russia was going to hit me, when in reality Russia was just surprised.

"Don't hurt him . . . please." I muttered feeling tears spring to my eyes. Russia forcefully pushed me away and I dropped to the ground stunned.

"You're weak. I can't have someone like you around me." He said, t giving a quick look at Alfred then walking away.

"Damn communist bastard." Alfred muttered as he kneeled down in front of me. "Hey, Natalia … you ok?" I looked up, his face blurred because of the tears. I quickly wiped my eyes and nodded.

"Yes, thank you for being concerned." I slowly stood up and looked at the night sky. "You can't see them." I muttered. Alfred looked up

"See what?"

"The stars, at home you can see so many of them."

"Really? That's so cool. There are too many lights here so the stars are hidden."

"Maybe you can come over to my house sometime to see them."

"Really! Oh Natalia that's awesome! Thanks!" I smiled and looked over at Alfred who was smiling brightly. He looked over and there was a slight wave of nervousness that seemed to settle on him.

"Um hey . . . I was wondering." I ducked my head suddenly feeling my cheeks heat up. What could be making me feel this way?

"Yes?" I asked

"Would you like to go out with me?" My head whipped up and I stared into his eyes. Did he really just ask me that?

"Um yeah sure." I whispered. Alfred's face lit up, the nervousness gone.

"Really? Thanks!" I nodded and looked back at him

"But we can't let anyone know. Not yet anyways." I replied, alarm in my voice. Alfred nodded

"Yeah totally!" He stated giving me his hundred watt smile. I slipped my hand into his

"So shall we go?" I asked

"Go where?"

"To my house, so you can see the stars." Alfred nodded

"Yeah! Let's go!" He said as I was suddenly dragged from where we were to the airport.

**Awwwwww Alfred asked her out. Wonder how the rest of the world will take it? Please R&R. I'll give out hugs or cookies what ever you prefer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so by popular demand here is the next chapter. I would like to thank SasuNaru4evar and to lazy to long in (lol that's funny) for your reviews. It helps me get motivated. BTW lots of swearing.**

After months of having a secret relationship Alfred and Natalia decided to announce there relationship. Hope you like it!

**~*~ America's POV ~*~**

I made it a point to show up late but I wasn't expecting the reactions from the world as I showed up with Natalia in tow.

"ALFRED F. JONES! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" England yelled in my ear after I gave a quick kiss to my girlfriend.

"What's the big deal Iggy? I came to the meeting like you told me to." Natalia looked at me with pity before she went over to talk to her sister Ukraine

"That's not what I mean you bloody idiot!"

"Oy, Arther relax. I think its adorable that young Alfred has a girlfriend." France said as he walked up to us. "I would have picked someone that wasn't as scary though." He murmmered.

"What do you mean she's scary? She is sweet and innocent." I shouted which resulted in a few snickers from the other countries that were listening in.

"Innocent! What are you talking about? She carries around a freaking knife!" England shouted

"That doesn't mean she isn't innocent." I replied

"Why you bloody foo-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU! I DON'T CARE ABOUT PEOPLE'S RELATIONSHIPS! SO I'M GOING TO TAKE OVER THIS MEETING, NOW AMERICA GRAB A SEAT AND ENGLAND, FRANCE SHUT UP!" I looked past England to see Germany at the podium.

"Well ok then." I said as I walked over to where Natalia was sitting. I took the seat next to hers and pushed it so our chairs were right next to each other. Natalia looked at me and smiled. I grabbed her hand then turned to listen to what Germany was saying.

**~*~ Time Laps ~*~**

I felt someone nudge my shoulder and I slowly opened my eyes to see Natalia looming over me.

"Oh hey Natty." I said yawning

"What did I tell you about that name?" I shook my head then fixed my glasses

"Right, no nicknames just Natalia." She smiled and I stood up to see the conference room empty. "Hey what time is it?" I asked as I took Natalia's hand

"5:30" I stopped and looked at her shocked.

"WHAT! The meeting ended two hours ago!"

"I know but you looked so peaceful so I let you sleep." I smiled and pulled Natalia close to me

"Well if that's the case why don't we get something to eat then say go home and have some fun." I lowered my voice to a seductive tone.

"Alfred!" Natalia squealed pushing me away "Your awful!" I laughed seeing as her face get bright red.

"Kidding! Anyways I'm hungry lets go get something to eat." Natalia nodded and took my open hand. I sighed feeling happy that she was at my side and not trying to kill me. Still I do wonder as to what she would be like in bed.

**I'm sorry I had no idea what to write. So what do you think? R&R oh and if you would like to give me any ideas that would be great! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

~*~ Belarus's POV ~*~

I stared at the brightly lit sky as I leaned against Alfred's shoulder.

"Happy 4th of July my dear Natalia." Alfred whispered gently kissing the top of my head.

"Happy Birthday Alfred." I murmured turning to give him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled and put his arm over my shoulders. I sighed It's been almost a year since Alfred asked me out and the world has been very kind to us. Except for Russia, but he doesnt matter. Ukraine has been saying that ever since the day that Alfred asked me out I've been a different person. I don't throw my knifes as often. I still hold on to them at all times but I don't feel the need to use them as much. I've also been smiling. A sweet perfect smile as Alfred says. But I don't feel like that's the big change. I finally feel complete. I now realise that Russia only loves me as a sister, if that. But Alfred loves me like I am the most important thing in his life.

"So what did you think?" Alfred asked helping me up after the grand finally.

"It was beautiful." I took his open hand as we made our way through the crowd of people to Alfred's car.

"So where am I bringing you?" I smiled

"Your house."

"You sure that's ok?" He asked giving me a concerned look. "It's late and don't you think you should head home?" I quickly shook my head

"I'm my own person Alfred. You know I don't listen to Russia anymore." Alfred smiled and pulled me into a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**I plan on changing the rating up to M cuz of what I'm planing for the next chapter. Well R & R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

~*~ America's POV ~*~

I could hardly keep my eyes off of Natalia. For my birthday she wore a tight T-shirt and short shorts. I loved being able to see her long and surprisingly tan legs. When we finally go into my house I puled her into another kiss letting my hand wander over her soft legs.

"Alfred." She whispered

"Mh?" Suddenly there was something in my hand. I looked at it and almost died of shock. My little Natalia had given me a condom. I looked back at her and saw the determination in her eyes.

"Are you sure? What will Ivan think?" I asked. Her reply was a smack to my face. Literally.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IVAN THINKS! NOW DO YOU WANT YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT OR NOT?" She screamed. My hands snaked around her waist and pulled her body close to mine.

"Do I have to unwrap it myself?" I whispered into her ear. Natalia's hands came up to wrap around my neck, her warm breath at my ear.

"If you don't you'll never get to what's inside." I then went and picked her up bridal style and headed towards my bedroom. Once there I threw her onto the bed. God was she beautiful, she laid sprawled out, hair going every which way and the look on her face. . . I was getting harder just by looking at her. Her expression just screamed 'Take me!" A slight smirk crossed my lips

"Lets open this present and see just whats inside." I said before connecting my lips with hers. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip and she parted her lips for me. As soon as she opened her mouth I attacked, my tongue slid across every inch of her mouth. My actions did not go unnoticed as I received a small moan from Natalia who in turn wrapped her arms around my neck, and legs around my waist.

"Alfred." she moaned. My hand moved over her chest, down her stomach, and under her shirt. Then I headed north slowly pulling her shirt up with it. Our lips parted as I slipped the shirt off her head and threw it to the floor. What I saw next made me smile.

"No bra?" I said somewhat cocky. She replied with another smack to my head. I moved to set the condom and my glasses down on the side table, I had more to do before then. I cupped her breasts and slowly massaged them.

"Mmm. . . Alfred" Natalia moaned. I then brushed my thumb over one of her nipples before taking it into my mouth and swirling my tongue around it. The other one I rolled between my fingers. I did this until the nipple in my mouth was hard then repeated the processes with the other one. The whole time Natalia kept moaning my name, how I loved the sound of it. Her hips bucked involuntarily.

"Ah ah ah." I teased. "Your my birthday present, which means I get to do what I want with you." I said pressing her hips into the the mattress with one of my hands.

"Fine, but I have a request" She replied. then tugged on my shirt. "Off." I complied without hesitation throwing my shirt away. Her hands slid down my bare chest then tugged at the hem of my pants. She was getting impatient but so was I. I allowed her to unbutton my pants and slip them off along with my underwear. I pulled Natalia on top of me and forced her down to my crotch.

Without warning she took my tip into her mouth. It was pure bliss, Natalia's hand came up to snake around my dick and pumped slowly while sucking on the tip.

"Oh god Natalia!" I moaned as I tangled my fingers into her hair. Then I forced her head down. She took more of me into her mouth and stated to bob her head up and down. "Fuck Natalia." I moaned but abruptly she got up. I propped my self up on my forearms so I could look at her. Her eyes stayed locked on mine as she slipped off her shorts which I found underneath same as her shirt, nothing besides the small band that held a few throwing knifs. I smiled as she climbed back on top of me. That was it, I pushed Natalia back over so I was on top once again. I stuck three fingers in her face.

"Suck" I commanded, she complied and refused to leave any part of my fingers dry. I let my other hand move down to the small band and pulled it off her leg. She froze but continued to suck my fingers. I removed my fingers from her mouth and she moaned in protest.

"Don't worry." I whispered in her ear. "I'll make you feel amazing." With that I placed one finger at her entrance and slowly pushed in. At the same time I sucked down hard on Natalia's neck. As she moaned her walls tightened around my finger.

"Relax." I whispered into her neck before biting down on it.

"Ah . . . Alfred!" she moaned. I slowly started to move my finger then added another. . . then finally the last one. I started to scissor her entrance and soon her moans of slight pain turned to pleasure.

"Alfred . . . M-more!" She moaned. I removed my fingers and earned a small whimper in protest. I went to grab the condom but before I could Natalia grabbed it, ripped it open with her teeth, and put it on me. She then plopped back down on the bed with a deep blush on her face. I looked into her eyes, they were glazed over in lust. Just seeing that I couldn't keep my thoughts to myself anymore.

"Fuck Natalia, your so god damn hot, I can't take it anymore, I'm going to fuck you so hard!" I exclaimed before slamming into her, she screamed out in pain, and I saw a small trickle of blood escape her entrance. I grinned knowing that Natalia had been saving herself and yet she let me take her virginity. I let her adjust before I slowly started to move in and out of her. Soon Natalia's moans were filled with pleasure. Her hands came up to massage her own breasts but I slapped them away and massaged them myself,

"Mm . . . H-harder Alfred . . . faster!" She screamed. I obliged, quickening my pace. Suddenly Natalia shook with pleasure.

'Found it" I thought. I continued to hit her in that same spot, her hands came up and dug into my shoulders.

"A-alfred I'm going to -" She moaned

"I know me to." I grunted realising how close I was.

"ALFRED!" Natalia screamed out as she came her walls tightening around me causing me to cum as well.

"Natalia!" I moaned. I rode out my orgasm then pulled out and collapsed next to her. I pulled her close, ready for sleep to take over

"So Alfred" Natalia started "How did you like your present?" she asked

"Best birthday . . EVER!" I replied

"I love you" she whispered before falling asleep

"I love you to." I replied kissing the top of her head before I let sleep take over me.

**Well what did you think? I give all credit to one of my friends for writing this. I couldn't bring myself to it and she offered. Any reviews I get for this chapter I will pass on to her. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok! Next chapter. Hurrah! I do not own Hetalia.**

~*~ Belarus' POV ~*~

The sun gave me a rude awakening. I groaned and attempted to get up but was stopped by two things. One; The throbbing pain that came from between my legs and Two; The arm that was wrapped around my waist.

"Alfred" I whispered ,gabbing his hand.

"Not now Arthur, I'm busy" He murmured, burring his head in my back.

"Alfred, I need to get up." Alfred's eyes slowly opened as he sat up wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Fine, fine I'll get up." He wined, Grabbing his glasses and putting them on.

"Not you silly" I giggled, pushing him back down on the bed. "I'm going to take a shower." I said standing up and letting the blanket fall from my naked body. I could feel Alfred's eyes on me as I slowly exited the room.

~*~ America's POV ~*~

I watched Natalia's perfect body make it's way out of my room. I flopped onto the pillow only to hear the phone go off. I groaned and ran out of the room, pausing by the bathroom to hear the water running and Natalia humming. I smiled and hurried to pick up the phone.

"YOU BLOODY GIT! I KNOW IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY BUT THERE IS A WORLD MEETING TODAY! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD BE ON TIME! NOW WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" I slowly put the phone back to my ear.

"Sorry England, let me get dressed and I will be right over" I said pushing my glasses back up my nose.

"You better step on it" England growled before hanging up. I shook my head then made my way to the bathroom. I knocked once then opened the door

"Hey Natalia you better hurry up. Were late for the World Meeting." The water suddenly stopped and Natalia pulled back the curtain, alarm in her eyes.

"What! I don't have anything to ware!"

"Where what you wore yesterday" I said starting to walk away. I felt her delicate hand grab my arm.

"I can't wear that!" She said, her voice sounded desperate.

"It's either that or something of mine." I said walking to my room. I watched Natalia slowly pick up the clothes she wore yesterday and reluctantly started putting them on. I quickly got dressed and grabbed Natalia's arm practically dragging her out of my house.

~*~ Belarus' POV ~*~

I followed Alfred into the World Meeting, blushing when I felt every one's eyes on me.

"Alfred your late and-" England stopped when he saw me. "You have got to be kidding me." He finished

"Natalia there better be a good reason for that outragous outfit you are wearing." Russia said glaring at me from across the room.

"It was my birthday present Commie." Alfred said draping his arm over my shoulders. Russia stood up his pipe falling from his sleeve. I stood there staring at it, not sure what to do.

"Natalia is that the reason why you didn't come home last night?" He asked stepping away from his chair. I nodded burring my head into Alfred's side wrapping my arms around him.

"Da, I was Alfred's birthday present." was my muffled reply. I could barely hear the gasps and whisperers from the other countries.

"Oy, Alfred you lucky dog" France said standing up and walking over to us. France smacked my butt which caused me to cringe at the pain that ripped through my body. I instantly locked up and I could almost feel the realisation run through the room.

"Oh ho ho, You were a virgin weren't you?" France said pulling a rose from who knows where. That set Russia off. Russia stalked over to us and grabbed my arm pulling me away from Alfred. I stood there frozen not sure as to what Russia would do. Russia raised his pipe and before anyone could do anything the pipe made contact with my cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**I left the last chapter on a big cliff hanger. Well I have the next chapter already. Thanks to all who have been reading this. It makes me really happy! Anyways I do not own Hetalia and I hope you like the next chapter!**

~*~ America's POV ~*~

I stood there still as I watched that Commie's pipe make contact with my dear Natalia's cheek. It wasn't until I saw her collapse did I run up to the large Russian and punch him in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" I screamed. Russia dropped Natalia's arm and it landed with a small 'thump'. "How would you hurt your little sister?" I asked feeling the tears spring to my eyes. It hurt me to see a dark and ugly bruise already forming on her porcelain face.

"Step away from Belarus Amerika." Russia said, voice dark. I looked up at him, hatred in my eyes.

"What the hell is your problem Russia? Your the only one who doesn't like us together!" I screamed. Russia placed the blood stained pipe under my chin.

"What did you do with Belarus last night?" He growled, tapping my chin with the pipe.

"Take a guess" I said a bit cocky. Russia raised his pipe to strike but was stopped by Ukraine grabbing his arm.

"IVAN! What are you doing?" She screamed, tears running down her face. I dropped to Natalia's side and took her surprisingly cold hand.

"Move aside sestra. I'm going to kill this Amerikan for raping our little sestra" I looked at Russia the shock clear in my face.

"Raped her? . . . RAPED HER?" I asked "She gave herself to me!" I screamed, Jumping up only to be tackled down by England.

"STOP IT! EVERYONE NEEDS TO CALM DOWN! Ukraine, Germany, Turkey, take Russia out of this room. We don't want him hurting anyone else. Hungary, Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia, stay with Belarus until she awakes. Then Hungry let her stay at your place until everything settles down." England ordered.

"What about the meeting Aru?" China asked.

"We will reschedule after everything settles down. France come with me and America." England replied slowly dragging me out of the room. I reluctantly followed keeping my gave at the limp Natalia.

~*~ Hungary's POV ~*~

I sat there frozen. So many things had just happened. I gazed at Natalia's still form, it wasn't until England was shouting out orders did I come back to reality. I jumped out of my seat and ran over to Belarus, gently placing her head in my lap.

I let a tear role down my cheek as I gazed at Belarus' black and blue face. Belarus had changed so much and it hurt all of us to see her in this state. Other countries slowly started making there way out, pausing only long enough to take a pitiful glance at Belarus' swollen face.

It took about ten minutes to get every country out of the meeting room. I mentally thanked Estonia for herding everyone out. It wasn't long after Estonia shut the doors did Belarus shift and let out a low groan. I watched her eyes flicker open and stare at me with shock.

"Felling better?" I asked pulling her hair from her dark violet eyes. She groaned again and attempted to sit up only to fall back onto my lap. Her little hand flew to her cheek.

"Shit, that fucking hurt." She growled

"You'v been in America far to long." I said with a long sigh. She looked at me confused before I continued. "Come on, lets get you up so we can head out." I slowly stood up and quickly helped Belarus to her feet. It was obvious she was dizzy when it took all four of us to keep her standing.

"Where are we going?" Belarus asked after she could stand by herself

"My house. Just until your cheek gets better" I replied. She nodded and let us pull her out of the room. "Hey Estonia, come here." Estonia looked at me confused but stood next to me.

"Yes Miss Hungry?" He asked

"Could you be helpful and carry Belarus to my car? It's not far." Estonia nodded and took a knee in front of Belarus. She turned and gave me a confused look. I nodded and she flopped onto Estonia's back. Estonia stood up and let out a low grunt. Lithuania's hand flew to her back in a attempt to keep her up. I sighed and followed everyone out of the room. This was going to be a long trip.

**Sorry it took to long to update. I haven't had a good time to get on the computer. Anyways R&R and I'll give you cookies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**As with every other story I do not own Hetalia or anything else mentioned.**

~*~ America's POV ~*~

It has been about two months since the incident and I have yet to see my little Natalia. Her people hurt for a time but they have gotten better. Russia has been extremely violent and we are currently on the brink of a third world war. I eagerly sat in my seat as I waited for the doors to open. She had to come back this month, she just had to.

I almost jumped out of my seat as the doors opened and Hungary peered into the room. She gave me a small glare at Russia then opened the doors. I jumped to my feet as Natalia slowly made her way into the room, head down. I was about to walk over to her when someone grabbed my arm. looked down to see England shaking his head. I looked back at Natalia to see her hand twitching at where she keeps her knifes on her leg. I glanced at Hungary to see a small bag at her side. I gasped knowing that Natalia couldn't live without her knifes, I soon found out why Hungary had them.

"Ah, sestra it's good to see you again." Russia sang from across the room. Natalia's head snapped up and glared at Russia with pure hatred.

"You fucking bitch" She growled. I stared at her shocked as she started stalking towards Russia. I glanced at Russia to see him pale and wide eyed with fear.

"You bitch" she started "You mother fucking bitch! YOU HIT ME WITH YOU FUCKING GOD DAMN PIPE AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?" She screamed grabbing Russia's scarf and pulling him to his feet. Russia began to cry as Natalia shook her brother. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Belarus, settle down-" Hungary started only to be cut off by Natalia's sharp tongue.

"NO! I'M SICK OF LISTENING TO YOU! I WANT TO KNOW WHY RUSSIA WAS A FUCKING IDIOT!" She screamed, glaring at Hungary with blood thirsty eyes. Hungary took a step back with hand raised

"Natalia, relax and let him speak." I said, trying to keep my voice calm. Her head whipped around to glare at me only to soften when she saw me. She gently let go of Russia's scarf but her feet stayed planted to the spot. Russia flopped down on his seat then quickly fixed his scarf. He started to shake at Natalia began to tap her foot impatiently.

"Well?" She growled crossing her arms over her chest.

"You want to know why Belarus? I'll tell you" Russia said looking up at Natalia with a hint of dark laughter in his eyes. "I want you gone" Natalia took a step back clearly shocked. "I want you dead. You've been a pain in my ass ever since we were young." Natalia backed up until her back was against the wall. Russia stood up and I realised his pipe was in his hand again/

"B-big Brother?" Natalia's voice cracked and I could see the tears running across her face even from across the room. "W-what do you mean?" She asked clearly confused as o what Russia was saying.

"My pipe to your face wasn't enough Da? I should hit you again until I know your dead." He growled stepping up to Natalia.

Suddenly there was a single shot that rang out and you could see the blood seeping into Russia's coat from the left shoulder. Russia turned and glared at me.

"Leave her alone commie, If you have anything to say to her, say it to my face." I said, placing my gun back in the holster in my jacket.

"How about, I want you dead as well?" Russia laughed raising his pipe and resting it on his good shoulder.

"So then it's war?" I asked flashing a cocky smile

"Da, this is war." Russia replied before exiting the room

"Oh, no." Estonia muttered

"ESTONIA, LITHUANIA, LATVIA!" Russia screamed from somewhere down the hall. The three of them jumped up and ran out of the room.

"A-alfred . . . " Natalia whispered before she ran across the room burring her head in my chest.

**. . . I don't know where I'm going with this**


	10. Chapter 10

**. . . I'm spitting shit here . . .**

**I do not own Hetalia and I never ever ever will . . .**

**~*~ America's POV ~*~**

I held Natalia tightly as she cried into my chest, begging me not to go. I didn't want to leave but I had to fight Russia for her safety. I lightly kissed the top of her head and pulled her off of me

"I'm sorry Natalia . . ." I whispered trying to keep my emotions down. "But I have to do this" And with that I stepped out the door and made my way to Russia. He was waiting for me, a sick grin on his face. The Baltics were with him and they stared at me wide eyed in fear. Ukraine was on here knees begging Russia to let it go. To leave there little sister and me alone. He glared at me, kicking her off his feet as he strolled up to me

"Hello Amerika . . . Ready to die?" He asked flashing me a cocky grin. I sighed not wanting to fight

"Russia . . . Ivan listen . . . Why are you so set on killing me and Natalia? What did we ever do to you?" Russia's eyes grew colder but he didn't answer. Oh no. He griped his pipe tighter, rising it in preparation to have it make contact with my cheek, just like it did with Natalia. I stood firm fulling intent on staring Russia down until he gave up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the pipe begin it's quick descent. I was thoroughly surprised when it was stopped mid-swing

"I'm sorry Russia . . . But I can't let you do that . . ." Germany's voice was strained as he held the pipe inches from his shoulder. Russia growled, ripping the pipe away. Germany straightened and looked at me "We've got your back America" He said, eyes glancing behind me. I turned and my jaw dropped. There everyone was forming. England offered a small smile

"Can't let you get killed against him" I smiled and turned back to Russia who was staring in shock.

"Just let it go Ivan, Just sit down with Natalia and listen to what she has to say. Get to know your little sister again" Russia growled again, pulling a gun from the inside of his jacket

"I don't have to listen to you Amerika. I'm sick of dealing with Natalia and I'm sick of you!" Russia screamed, cocking his gun and placing it between my eyes ready to pull the trigger. I sighed

"You know I was hoping one day I would get to call you my brother" My eyes hardened as I glared a him. "But I'm sick of this bull shit" I ripped the gun out of his hand throwing it to the ground before I grabbed his wrist. In a fit of rage I twisted his arm around his back and slammed him to the ground. Using my free hand I roughly pulled his hair so he could see the rest of the world staring at us in shock

"Look at them Ivan, Everyone has accepted Natalia and I. I dong give a fuck about the way she was before. All I care about is having your acceptance. But apparently the past is to hard for you to forget or just set aside" I stood up and walked over to England

"Ameri-" I cut him off by walking past him not acknowledging his presence. My head was down as I walked. This wasn't a victory for me or Ivan but it was important. I was set on walking home when Russia's voice startled me

"Amerika . . ." I turned and watched him get up "I'll try to forget the past . . ." His eyes darted around me "I don't want my little Natalia mad at me for killing you" He gave me a goofy grin and I couldn't help but laugh. I wasn't sure if I could trust Russia completely but I needed to for Natalia's sake

**One more chapter left and A Change will be complete**


	11. Chapter 11

**The last chapter. I had fun writing this but there was a lot that happened while writing it and almost quit writing it . . . but I continued!**

**I do not own Hetalia . . .**

**~*~ Belarus' POV ~*~**

I nervously passed around the room holding the phone to my ear listening to Hungary's voice. Hungary had promised to keep me updated while Alfred and my Big Brother fought. I almost jumped for joy when she told me there would be no fighting, that Alfred and Russia were happily talking. I hurriedly hung up and dashed out the door

**~*~ America's POV ~*~**

I was having a great conversation with Russia when I felt someone on my back, arms wrapping around my torso. I smiled looking over my shoulder at Natalia who had her head burried in the back of my jacket

"Hey Natalia" I pulled her in front of me and gave her a hug "Sorry to make you worry" I muttered kissing the top of her head. She smiled, slapping me teasingly

"You should be sorry . . ." I laughed pulling her tighter against me. I looked back at Russia and she smiled

"Natalia . . . I'm sorry for the way I treated you . . ." Russia started, Natalia's head turned and stared at Russia in shock "Can you forgive me?" He finished, holding his arms open for a hug. Natalia looked up at me and I nodded. She squeezed me quickly before cautiously giving Russia a hug. Russia wrapped his arms around her, holding her softly. Natalia muttered something and I saw Russia's face light up, He ended the hug giving her a quick kiss on the forehead

"Treat her well Alfred" He said before turning on his heel and walking away, The Baltics and Ukraine at his heels. I smiled pulling Natalia into another hug

"I will" I muttered, holding her tightly

**Well it's done . . . R&R would be great. Thank you PruCan4evar for all your reviews during this. It's been helpful. And to all who had reviewed. Well now to work on my other stories *facedesk***


End file.
